Love Pet
by Chibi-Alchemist
Summary: La journée Drago est un parfait Malfoy, avec tout ce que cela implique, mais la nuit sa seconde personnalité prends possession de son corps et assouvi tous ses désirs refoulés. Et ce n'est certainement pas Harry qui va s'en plaindre!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est inspirée du manga Yaoi Love Pet De : MINAMI Haruka, je vous encourage à lire les scantrads si vous avez le temps et que l'envie vous en prends.

Love Pet

L'horloge sonna 21H30. Harry referma brutalement son livre de métamorphose et se leva d'un bon pour se diriger vers les dortoirs. C'était le tour de ronde de Malfoy et il ne voulait surtout pas perdre une seconde du temps qu'il pourrait passer avec le merveilleux Solis.

-Harry ! Cria sa meilleure amie. Nous n'avons pas encore fini, où vas-tu encore ? Tu sais que c'est au tour de Malfoy de monter la garde ? Si tu nous fais encore perdre des points Je te jure que…

-C'est bon Mionne, t'inquiets pas, je serai prudent cette fois ci. Et puis Mac Go nous a donner ce devoir aujourd'hui pour dans un mois, et on en a déjà fait les trois quart… Répondit 'Celui-qui-a-vaincu' d'un ton enjoué.

-C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois et nous perdons à chaque fois des points. Mais où es-tu donc si heureux d'aller… Soupira la brune pour elle-même en regardant, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, son ami s'engouffrer dans sa chambre pour en ressortir trente secondes plus tard au pas de course, et quitter la tour gryffondor.

Harry s'arrêta devant le tableau de la grosse dame pour consulter la carte du maraudeur. Malfoy était dans le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aide Ouest, il allait devoir traverser pratiquement tout le château, s'il voulait le rejoindre avant le dixième coup de 22 heure il faudrait vraiment faire vite. Il avait dévalé plusieurs volets de marches et couru comme un fou quand il entendit retentir le premier coup du compte à rebour, il avait enfin atteint l'aile Ouest mais devait encore rejoindre le deuxième étage. Arriver au second, il vérifia à nouveau la position de Malfoy et soupira de soulagement en avisant son point sur la carte.

5

Il déboucha enfin dans le fameux couloir et s'arrêta net devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Malfoy accoudé à une fenêtre observait les étoiles. Les rayons de la lune se reflétaient dans sa chevelure platine la faisant paraître argenté, son petit corps fin, que Harry connaissait maintenant si bien pour l'avoir exploré dans ses moindres détails de si nombreuse fois (mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais à Malfoy) était dans une position plus qu'excitant du point de vue d'Harry.

7

Harry sortit enfin de sa transe et s'approcha silencieusement du blond dont il tira la manche pour signaler sa présence.

8

Drago sursauta et se retourna vers lui, un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres sans pour autant atteindre son regard aussi froid que l'acier.

9

-Potter que fais-tu là après le couvre feu ? 30 points en moins pour…

10

Drago s'effondra dans les bras d'Harry, qui soupira de soulagement. Il regarda le gel s'évaporer des cheveux de son fardeau et les mèches reprendre automatiquement leur place sur le front du jeune endormi. Au bout de quelques secondes le blond poussa un léger gémissement et se releva doucement.

-Solis… murmura le survivant en croisant son regard.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et brillantes de malice, de chaleur et de désir contrairement à celles de Drago qui étaient habituellement froides et indifférentes.

-Mon sauveur, il faut que je te récompense de m'avoir rattrapé. Répondit malicieusement le blond avec entrain.

-En réalité c'est toi qui m'a sauvé tu es arrivé juste au moment où Drago allait me retirer des points.

-Oh ! Drago a encore utilisé sa langue pour être méchant avec toi. Fit Solis avec une moue boudeuse. Que penses-tu de la loi de Talion ? Si j'utilisais cette même langue pour te faire du bien maintenant. Enchaîna-t-il en tirant ladite langue et en la désignant du doigt avec un clin d'oeil espiègle.

N'y tenant plus il le fit asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre pour le mettre à sa hauteur et fondit sur ses lèvres qui répondirent joyeusement à son étreinte. La deuxième personnalité de Malfoy, Solis, était vraiment adorable. Il se rappelait de leurs premières rencontres, il avait cru que Malfoy lui jouait encore un de ses sales tours, puis il s'était rendu compte que même Malfoy ne pouvais pas jouer aussi bien la comédie, ce jour là il avait céder, et en y repensant son seul regret était de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir entre eux, Solis n'existait pas réellement, ce n'était que la manifestation des désirs refoulés de Malfoy, mais il éprouvait une certaine tendresse à l'égard de l'adorable créature qu'il tenait dans ses bras. C'était une 'relation' comme il les aimait, du plaisir sans contraintes ni complications inutiles. D'une main rendue fébrile par l'excitation, il déboutonna maladroitement le premier bouton de la chemise de son vis à vis, puis renonçant devant l'ampleur du travail, il la déchira sans autre forme de procès. Le blond rompit alors le baiser et dit d'une voix rauque.

-Harry, tu es si sauvage ! C'est tellement excitant !

C'était aussi ça qu'il aimait chez Solis, là où d'autre lui aurait fait une remarque acerbe sur le prix d'une chemise en soie de cette qualité, lui s'en fichait comme d'une guigne et se contentait de l'excité encore plus par des propos indécents.

-J'ai envi de te sentir en moi… Continua le blond, les joues rougies par un mélange de gêne et de désir.

-T'es vraiment un petit pervers. Répondit Harry ravi de la charmante invitation. Il déboutonna rapidement le pantalon du petit pervers et le lui retira d'un geste sec et impatient emportant le boxer dans son élan. De sa main droite, il lui caressa délicatement la joue avant de poser son index et son majeur sur ses lèvres. Solis compris le message et suça docilement les doigts du brun, les lui enduisant bien de salive, avec un regard aguicheur. Harry hoqueta de plaisir en le regardant faire. Il fit remonter les jambes fines du blond sur ses épaules forçant ce dernier à s'accouder au rebord extérieur de la fenêtre ouverte. Harry caressa doucement l'entrée du blond qui remua les hanches pour en demander davantage. Un doigt entra enfin rapidement suivi du deuxième et la douce torture commença enfin au rythme de la musique que produisaient les petits gémissements plaintifs de la victime qui bougeait les hanches de plus en plus vite contre les doigts fureteurs.

-S'il te plait Harry, pénètres moi bien profond. Le supplia Solis, à bout de souffle, les yeux embués de désir. C'était ce qu'attendait Harry, il prenait toujours un plaisir pervers à l'entendre le supplier d'une façon si mignonne. Harry s'exécuta donc de bonne garce et s'enfonça avec délices dans l'orifice moite de son amant. Solis rejeta la tête en arrière offrant sa gorge et son torse aux rayons de l'astre lunaire, et à Harry le spectacle à coupé le souffle de son corps rejeté en arrière avec pour seul vêtement une chemise déchirée et sa cravate desserrée qui pendait sur son cou. Le rythme augmenta légèrement et le regard du brun s'égara bientôt accroché par une lumière au loin, la cabane d'Hagrid. Il prit alors conscience que n'importe qui pouvait les voir de là où il était et, en bon gryffondor, l'idée de se faire surprendre dans cette position avec le blond l'excita encore plus, le faisant instinctivement accroître la vitesse de ses vas et viens. Il sentit alors le corps du blond se tendre et son anus se resserrer autour de sa verge tandis qu'il se rependait sur son ventre. Emporté par la jouissance du blond Harry ne tarda pas à lui-même le rejoindre. Après qu'ils aient repris leur souffles Harry aida Solis à redescendre de son perchoir, et à se réajuster tant bien que mal puis le raccompagna galamment jusqu'au territoire des serpents. Il lui donna un dernier baisé avant de rejoindre son propre dortoir, un sourire niais se dessinant.

000

Drago entra silencieusement dans sa salle commune et ne fut pas surprit de voir Blaise l'attendre.

-Wahou ! Je vois qu'il t'a pas loupé ce coup-ci. ricana Baise en avisant la chemise déchiré. Et tu pourras même pas lui envoyer la facture… Répettes moi pourquoi toute cette mise en scène.

-Parce qu'il baise bien. Que ce qu'il fait à Solis, il ne le ferait jamais à Drago. Et surtout parce que s'il savait que je le laisse me prendre en toute connaissance de cause, je serais obligé de bien me comporter avec lui dans la journée, et ça je m'y refuse ! Un crétin reste un crétin aussi dur et épaisse que soit sa queue. Répondit le blond dans un haussement d'épaules.

-T'es vraiment qu'un petit pervers. Dit le noir dans un éclat de rire.

-C'est ce que tout le monde me dit !

OOOoooOOO

Voilà mon premier OS, c'est la première fois que je fais une fic de ce genre (toute en tendresse et pas trop malsaine enfin j'ai essayer) je suis si fier ! lol.

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.

Il y a une suite… (Je sais pas faire de vrais Os.) Avec comme personnage principaux Draco/Solis et sexy Bill W. (qui veux voir Dray avec une belette ? Comment ça je suis cruelle avec lui ? ) Je vous promet encore plus de tendresse et même de la romance ! (pour continuer avec les trucs que je sais pas faire !) Voilà que je deviens poufsouffle !

Mais la suite ne viendra que si j'ai des retours positifs sur cette première partie, alors à vos claviers.

Ciao !

Votre servante Chibi.


	2. Chapter 2

A la demande de beaucoup voici la suite.

Et oui je suis de retour et compte bien reprendre mes fics en attente.

Désolée pour le retard dû à quelques problèmes perso, qui son aujourd'hui régler.

-T'es vraiment qu'un petit pervers. Dit le brun dans un éclat de rire.

-C'est ce que tout le monde me dit !

-Mais tu restes un petit joueur…

-Comment ça ? Interrogea Drago laissant planer une menace dans l'air.

-Loin de moi, l'idée de t'offenser, bien sûr, nous sommes amis… Mais je trouve que tu ne vas pas assez loin avec Potter, le baiser c'est bien, c'est bien pour quelqu'un comme Pansy, mais toi, toi tu peux faire bien mieux non ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ? soupira Drago. Il adorait son meilleur ami, mais celui ci avait l'agaçante manie de tourner autour du pot quand il avait une idée génial, et particulièrement sadique. Et à en juger par les effets que se donnait Blaise en ce moment, son plan devait être … jouissif.

-Je veux en venir au fait que Potter doit être accroc à ce cher Solis… D'après toi que ressentirait-il s'il te voyait dans les bras d'un autre, et si Solis disparaissait avec les frustrations sexuels de Drago ? Ça pourrait être drôle de voir la jalousie dans son regard sans qu'il ne puisse l'exprimer non ?

-J'admet que cela pourrait être amusant, mais de un je n'ais pas de frustration sexuel, et de deux Potter ne m'aime pas !

-Bien sûr que si il t'aime, Tout le monde sait que les griffondors s'accouplent pour la vie, il suffit qu'ils baisent une fois pour tomber amoureux, c'est d'ailleurs la preuve de leur infériorité face à nous … Sans parler des regards qu'il te lance à longueur de journée, je me demande comment tu as fait pour ne pas encore prendre feu, et crois moi ce n'est pas de la haine dans ses yeux… déclama Blaise.

-Et qui jouerait le rôle de l'autre dans les bras de qui je me perdrais ? Toi peut être ?

-Et bien connaissant le plan et la situation je suis celui qui convient le mieux. Répondit Blaise, ses yeux d'ambre brillants de malice.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Tu essayes de me manipuler… À ces mots, une ombre passa sur le visage de Blaise, Drago s'avança vers lui avec un regard de prédateur faisant reculer le brun… Mais je t'ai percé à jour, petit traître, tu veux juste te débarrasser de l'encombrante fiancée que t'ont choisie tes parents, tu espères que le prestige d'avoir un Malfoy pour gendre leur face oublier leurs projets stupide de mariage … Avoues !

-Tu as raison. Admit Blaise en baissant la tête. M'aideras-tu ?

Drago tourna le dos à son ami prenant l'air de réfléchir intensément à la situation, et Blaise en profita pour poussait un soupir de soulagement silencieux, il avait vraiment cru un instant que Drago avait tout deviné.

-Très bien, je t'aiderais, bien que ne le mérite pas.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama Blaise en le prenant dans ses bras ses magnifiques yeux couleur ambre brillant de joie.

-Oui ! A partir de demain matin nous sortirons ensemble, maintenant tu veux bien me lâcher que je puisse aller me doucher. Répondit le blond, les joues légèrement rougit.

-Bien sûr ! je ne saurai tolérer que mon petit ami porte l'odeur d'un autre après tout. Répliqua Blaise en desserrant son étreinte, laissant Drago sortir de la salle commune en direction de ses appartements non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à son meilleur ami…

Volià j'ai abandonné l'idée de la suite Drago- Bill puisque ça ne vous plaisait pas mais je reste persuader qu'ils formeraient un couple intéressant.

Kiss Chibi

Ps j'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre avec impatience.


	3. Chapter 3

le sourire aux lèvres

Harry se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres, il ne dormait jamais aussi bien que les soirs où il se faisait Solis. Il s'étira langoureusement sur son lit avant de se lever pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain et plus précisément vers sa douche. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude il laissa son esprit divaguait, le ramenant à sa première fois avec Solis, dans la salle de bains des préfets. Le blond s'était offert à lui avec tant de passion, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais autant pris de plaisir avec Ginny et s'était séparé d'elle le lendemain, oubliant que ce jour-là était aussi celui de l'anniversaire de la jeune fille. Ron lui en avait voulu pendant un mois entier et Hermione avait clairement désapprouvé son « attitude plus que cavalière ». Mais rien n'aurait pu lui ôter son sourire surtout quand il avait vu Drago s'asseoir précautionneusement à sa table avec une légère grimace en arrivant en cours de potions. Cette vision de son ennemi, et se savoir être la cause de son inconfort, l'avait littéralement fait jubiler, tout en lui faisant bomber le torse comme un jeune coq! Depuis il n'avait manqué aucun de ses « rendez-vous » avec Solis, les attendant même avec une incontestable impatience.

Aujourd'hui aussi il avait potion avec le blond et il espérait bien le retrouver dans le même état que les fois précédentes. Étrangement Drago était toujours plus virulent ses jours là comme s'il savait inconsciemment qu'Harry était la cause des désagréments qu'il subissait.

OoO

Blaise se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres, il n'avait jamais aussi mal dormi de sa vie, aujourd'hui Drago sortirait avec lui, aujourd'hui il pourrait goutter les douces lèvres du blond. Et demain, demain il aurait totalement oublié le nom de Potter entre ses bras. Et cette idée le faisait littéralement trépignait d'impatience. Il sauta de son lit et après une douche rapide alla chercher son nouveau petit ami dans sa chambre de préfet. Drago l'y accueilli avec un sourire avant de déposer un baisé papillon sur ses lèvres en rougissant légèrement. Blaise voyait rarement le blond rougir même quand il lui parlait de ses nuits de débauche avec Potter, il n'avait l'air d'éprouver aucune gêne mis à part quand il s'agissait de s'asseoir, ce qui faisait toujours grimacer le brun de dégoût, mais le fait de troubler le petit blond ainsi lui réchauffait le cœur. Peut-être ses sentiments était-il partagé après tout ?

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle au milieu de laquelle Drago l'entraîna avant se plaquer contre lui et de lui rouler « la pelle du siècle ». Aussitôt le silence se fit autour d'eux et Blaise crut un instant que le tourbillon de sensations dans lequel l'avait entraîné Drago avait emporté au loin tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Le brouhaha autour reprit aussitôt lui indiquant qu'il s'était trompé. Drago rompit très vite le baiser, trop vite à son goût, mais à la vu de l'expression satisfaite qu'affichait le blond il comprit que celui-ci avait atteint son but, quel qu'il soit.

-Voilà Maintenant que tout le monde est au courrant, de notre « liaison » tu devrais avoir des nouvelles de tes parents rapidement… Humm, pas de Potter en vue ! Dommage ! finit par grogner le blond.

-C'est pas bien grave, répondit le brun légèrement déçu, on le verra en potion, tu pourras toujours recommencé ton petit numéro à ce moment là. Invita Blaise avec un sourire espiègle auquel le blond répondit par un clin d'œil.

Ils mangèrent rapidement avant de se diriger vers les cachots où leur premier cours de la journée, avec le professeur Snape, allait bientôt débuter.

OoO

Drago trépignait d'impatience, il avait délibérément omis de mettre du gel aujourd'hui, laissant ses mèches blondes erraient librement sur son front, il avait hâte de voir la réaction de Potter quand il verrait Drago, version Solis, se faire tripotait par son nouveau copain en rougissant d'embarras (sur commande bien sûr), sans pouvoir rien faire. Parce que même si Potter ne l'aimait pas, celui-ci appréciait Solis, ce tendre et enthousiaste amant qu'il devait considérer comme sien à présent. Oui, nul doute que Potter serrerait les dents en observant son fucking friend dans les bras d'un autre. Drago jubilait rien qu'à cette idée, Potter allait souffrir et cette pensée à elle seule était carrément bandante à ses yeux. Sans parler du fait que maintenant il avait quelqu'un d'autre pour assouvir ses pulsions. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Blaise, il était vraiment beau, pas de comparaison possible avec Harry, ils étaient tous deux magnifiques, mais aussi tellement diffèrent. Blaise, le subtil serpent, brun et svelte aux yeux couleur ambre et Harry le courageux lion aux sublimes yeux vert, comme une insulte à sa maison. Drago sourit. Bientôt les émeraudes pleureraient, il comptait bien tout faire pour que Potter l'aime et souffre sans pouvoir se défendre car on ne peut avoir de droit sur quelqu'un qui n'existe pas réellement.

OOOoooOOO

Ouh Le vilain Drago qui veut jouait avec les sentiments des autres ! Attention quand on joue avec le feu on se brûle.

Blaise va sans doute finir avec un autre que Drago mais ce ne sera pas Ron ! De 1 parce que je l'aime pas. Et de 2 parce que le fait que je l'aime pas est une raison suffisante, j'attends vos suggestions bien que j'ai déjà ma petite idée (inutile de me proposé Hagrid, Rusard où Dobby !!! C'est Ron que j'aime pas, pas Blaise !)

Remarquez comment Drago mélange les Harry et les Potter (Harry pour le meilleur et Potter pour le pire)

Sahada : « c'est dommage que Draco ne réalise pas que cela va lui faire du mal aussi à lui... enfin j'espère qu'il va le réaliser bien assez tôt »

. » Il va s'en doute finir par le réaliser mais franchement s'il se mentait pas à lui même se serait plus Drago, et puis si tout était simple cette fic n'aurait pas lieu d'être, sans parler du fait qu'Harry aussi renies ses sentiments pour le blond mais on devrait les voir apparaître plus violement, et quand je dis violement ce n'est pas une façon de parler, au prochain chapitre.

En tout cas ici c'est comme dans la vie les couples vont se former se déformer et parfois se reformer donc attendez voir à de jolis petit Slash de couple en tout genre.

Mille merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers.

Bisous Chibi.


	4. Chapter 4

Les mots d'amour

Harry entra dans la salle de potion après Zabini et Malfoy et observa se dernier s'asseoir précautionneusement sur sa chaise. Un sourire fier s'étira sur les lèvres du brun quand il vit le dos du blond se crispait alors que ses jolies petites fesses entraient en contact avec le siège. Harry ne pus résister à l'envie de taquiner son ennemi de toujours, l'occasion était vraiment trop belle. Il attrapa un bout de parchemin et griffonna son message d'amour en retenant à grand peine un rire de jubilation sadique. Il attendit que leur estimé professeur de potion ait le dos tourner pour envoyer le mot à Malfoy.

Drago, plongeait dans ses réflexions sur la meilleure manière de s'y prendre pour faire souffrir le plus possible le héro du monde sorcier, sans avoir à subir les conséquences de ses actes, sursauta en voyant une boule de papier atterrir sur son bureau. Il déplia soigneusement le parchemin avant d'en prendre connaissance en blêmissant de rage.

« Malfoy,

As tu enfoncé trop fort ton balais dans ton royal postérieur ce matin ? Tu m'as l'air bien tendu …

HP »

Voyant son nouveau petit ami enrager Blaise se pencha vers lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille tandis que, de l'autre, il saisissait le billet doux de Potter. Il serra les dents en le lisant et le fit brûler d'un claquement de doigts sec tandis que Snape faisait semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué. Puis il marmonna un sort sur un parchemin vierge sur lequel il répondit à l'offense.

Harry qui avait reportait son attention sur le cours du maître des potions écarquilla les yeux en voyant des mots s'afficher magiquement sur son propre parchemin, c'était un truc de Serpentard ou quoi pensa-t-il en se souvenant du journal maudit de Jeudusor, il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne ce sort ! Puis ces sourcils se froncèrent en lisant l'inscription :

« Potter, Potter, Potter,

Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité. Ce n'est certainement pas un balais que Drago s'est enfoncé dans le cul hier soir, mais étant donné nos différences de 'tailles' j'excuse sans peine ta méprise.

Sans rancunes BZ »

Harry serra les dents serrait-il possible qu'après que Solis ce soit si tendrement offert à lui hier soir, Drago ait remis le couvert avec Zabini ? Non, il en doutait fortement, il n'avait pas vraiment été un modèle de douceur la veille. Un sourire se redessina sur ses lèvres comme il se souvenait de sa baise sauvage, il sentit une douce chaleur se difuser dans son bas-ventre et il s'obligea à reconcentrer sur sa fascinante conversation avec Zabini. Avec sa plume la plus aiguisé il inscrit :

« Très Chère Zabini,

Ne t'a-t-on pas appris à mentir convenablement dans ta fosse. J'imagine mal la princesse frigide des Serpentards s'abaisser à écarter les cuisses pour l'un de ses domestiques. S'il y a eu accouplement entre reptiles hier soir, ce n'est certainement pas toi qui étais aux commandes.

Ironiquement HP»

Blaise sourit en lisant la réponse de son rival gryffondor et répliqua aussitôt.

« Petit naïf,

Aurais-tu oublié ta première réflexion, celle qui nous vaut cette, au combien passionnante, conversation ? Ce n'est pas moi mai bien Drago qui ait l'air d'avoir je te cite 'enfoncé un balais dans son royal postérieur trop fort ce matin'. Et si tu savait à quel point mon petit dragon peut-être docile et délicieusement indécent, Potter, tu ne le traiterais certainement pas de princesse frigide !

BZ »

Le poing d'Harry se serra quand il lu le dernière phrase du Serpentard, il ne voulait pas le croire, mais d'un autre coté comment aurait il pu savoir à quel point Malfoy pouvait être soumis s'il ne l'avait pas lui-même testé. Tout son corps se tendit alors qu'il fulminait d'une rage à peine contenue. Et c'est bien sûr ce moment-là que choisi Snape pour se rendre compte que personne dans la classe, à part peut-être Hermione ne l'écoutait.

-Monsieur Potter, commença-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce, peut-être pourriez vous répéter à vos camarades ce que je viens de dire ?

-Non, répondit Harry avec raideur.

-Non, Monsieur.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler "monsieur", professeur.

Les mots lui avaient échappé avant même qu'il ne prenne conscience de les avoir prononcés. Plusieurs élèves, dont Hermione, sursautèrent. Mais derrière Snape, Ron, Dean et Seamus eurent un sourire approbateur.

-Retenue, samedi soir, dans mon bureau, dit Snape. Je ne tolère d'impertinences de personne, Potter... pas même lorsqu'elles viennent de l'Elu. (1)

La cloche annonçant la fin de sa torture mentale sonna enfin quelques secondes plutard , faisant soupirer Harry de soulagement, même s'il allait encore devoir supporter la vision des attouchements indécents du nouveau petit couple, si mal assortie selon lui, pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, au moins il n'aurait plus à subir Snape pour le reste de la journée. Il ignora la tape amicale de Ron dans son dos et écouta à peine le sermon de sa meilleure amie entre les deux salles de cours. Il n'en avait rien à faire de la coupe des quatre maisons, et du fait qu'il avait encore faillit faire perdre des points à gryffondor pour l'heure.

Il s'installa au fond de la classe d'histoire, comptant bien passer les deux prochaines heures à dormir et fut surprit de voir Zabini entraîner Malfoy à la table à côté de la sienne en lui lançant un sourire triomphale. Il sortit spontanément le parchemin enchanté par Zabini s'attendant à avoir de ses nouvelles d'ici peu.

OOOoooOOO

(1) Pour ceux et celles à qui ce passage rappellerais quelque chose c'est normal c'est tiré de HP 6 et très légèrement adapté à la situation

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu ! En fait Harry violent c'est pas pour toute suite j'ai rajouté des chapitre entre deux. Ah ! Inspiration quand tu nous tiens ! Ma muse marche à plein régime sur cette fic en ce moment (contrairement au chaton mais ça c'est une autre histoire)


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sortit spontanément le parchemin enchanté par Zabini s'attendant à avoir de ses nouvelles d'ici peu.

Ce qui se passa par la suite fut pour le moins surprenant pour Harry, Zabini lança une série de sort sur la salle les mettant tous les trois dans une espèce de bulle de relative intimité puisque qu'elle détournait simplement l'attention d'eux sans pour autant les rendre invisible. Autrement dit si quelque chose de trop surprenant venait à se produire les victimes du sort seraient capable de s'en défaire aisément. Puis il écrivit un mot sur son parchemin.

« Potter

Draco ne sait pas que tu peux nous voir alors s'il te plaît soit discret et profite bien du spectacle je suis certain que tu vas adorer.

Zab »

A la lecture du mot Harry serra les dents, il allait sans doute devoir assister sans rien dire aux ébats de son amant avec un autre. Enfin pas son amant puisqu'il s'agissait de Draco et non de Solis mais il detesttait ça tout de même ! Il considérait comme sien ce si parfait petit corps, et l'idée qu'un autre le touche le révoltait.

« Zabini

Je n'ai strictement aucune envie de voir deux serpents s'accoupler alors par pitié épargne moi ce spectacle.

HP »

Il vit Zabini rire en lisant son message avant de le lui répondre.

« Potter

Laisse-moi rire nous savons tous les deux que tu fais des rêves mouillé sur la personne de Draco depuis déjà plusieurs mois, dis-moi dans tes rêves tu l'imagines dominant ou docile ?

Zab »

« Zabini

Je ne rêve pas de Draco

HP »

« Potter,

C'est ça continue à te mentir à toi-même…

Zab »

Il vit Zabini reposer sa plume et se pencher vers la nuque du blond qui commençait à s'endormir sur son bureau, pour y déposer un léger baiser en fixant dans les yeux Potter par-dessus son épaule. Il entendit Draco grogner quelque chose qui fit rire Zabini, et le brun du faire quelque chose qu'il ne vit pas puisque Malfoy se redressa sur sa chaise raide comme un I et l'air franchement en colère. Zabani lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et il se détendit aussitôt, s'asseyant plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Harry était pour le moins frustré de ne rien voir et en même temps il ne voulait rien savoir de se que la main de Zabini faisait entre les cuisses de son amant car même si n'était pas réellement lui c'était tout de même son corps et ce corps lui appartenait.

Le son d'un zip l'informa que la braguette de son blond avait cédé aux mains aventureuses de son rival. Draco poussa un soupir de bien-être et ferma les yeux en laissant aller totalement sa tête en arrière. Habituellement Harry adorait le voir ainsi mais là, en classe, avec ce sale serpent il trouvait son attitude au mieux indécente voire carrément répugnante. Il put voir clairement au le rythme de sa respiration changer au fur et à mesure que celui de la main du métis sur son sexe accélérait. Il le voyait se mordre les lèvres avec insistance pour s'empêcher de crier, ses hanches bougeait pour aller à la rencontre d'une main qui n'était pas la sienne. Il enviait Zabini à cet instant, il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose à Solis, habituellement il se contentait de le prendre avec plus ou moins de sauvagerie suivant son instinct et son état d'esprit. Mais jamais il n'avait pris le temps de lui donner du plaisir sans en prendre lui-même en même temps, jamais il n'avait eu l'esprit complètement clair alors que son amant jouissait dans ses bras. Pourtant il a bien y réfléchir il était sûr que Solis serait encore plus soumis après ça.

La respiration de Draco était vraiment erratique à présent et ses mains se crisper sur la table tellement il avait envie de jouir sans que Zabini ne lui laisse atteindre le plaisir. Il releva à nouveau la tête et son regard croisa celui de Harry pour s'y accrocher. Ses pupille était dilaté et son regard suppliant fis avaler sa salive à l'élu. Voyant cela Blaise l'attira contre lui pour pouvoir mieux le branler en le laissant regarder Harry dans les yeux. Et c'est les yeux plongé dans les siens qu'il vit Draco se libérer dans la main de Zabini.

S'il n'avait pas été de si mauvaise foi Harry aurait trouvé la scène carrément bandante, mais il était de mauvaise foi et il se jura de faire payer cette infidélité à Solis la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.


End file.
